


Cleaning up

by Loser_with_wifi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, Established Relationship, M/M, Worried Dean, depressed Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_with_wifi/pseuds/Loser_with_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't think of one a small one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning up

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much just a small one-shot

Castiel brought the blade closer to his wrist. Tears were streaming down his face, he was working on the seventh cut, when there was beating on the door.  
"Cas, wanna go watch a movie?"  
"No dean" he choked holding back the sob.  
"Cas are you okay!" Dean says with worry in his voice.  
" I'm fine, please let me be" Cas says working now on the ninth cut  
"Cas please open the door" he says raising his voice.  
There was no reply, He begins to beat on the door  
"Castiel!! Open the door please" he says loudly. There was no answer only sobbing on the other side of the door. Dean gives up on asking and kicks the door open.  
"Cas!!!!" He shouts as he runs to him.  
He takes the blade from him tossing it to the others side of the room. The blade leave blood on his hand, He grabs Cas who is sobbing louder then before. He hugs Cas.  
"Hush it's alright angel" He whispers  
Cas sobs become quieter with each breath. He holds Cas in till he falls asleep in his arms.He picks Cas up bridal style putting him on his bed, The goes to the rest room to grab supplies to clean the cuts. He begin to clean the cuts, he presses the alcohol to his cut seeing Cas wincing in his sleep. Finally he finished cleaning the cuts, He sits down in the chair next to Cas's bed. He watches Cas sleeps his breath moves up and down slowly like a rhythm.


End file.
